Choxx Brel
Choxx Brel '''is a Starfleet captain assigned to the 5th Special Operations Division, and is in command of the USS Boyne. Service Record * '''2487 ** Commissioned to design prototype Temporal Drive by Department of Temporal Investigations * 2490 ** Assigned Civilian Observer to USS Boyne *** Class: Expirimental (Prototype Wells) * 2414 ** Knights of the C.O.D.E attempt to assist him ** Suffers Temporal Psychosis ** Attack from Tholian temporal faction causes Choxx to fleet Knights * 2415 ** 5th Special Operations Division attempt to assist him ** 5th wards off attack by Temporal Factions ** Choxx agrees to stay and assist 5th SOD Biography Civilian Life Choxx Brel was born in Rholar, Bolarus XI towards the end of the 25th century. He became well known for his revolutionary theories and was well known in his contemporary time as a leading mind on Temporal Research. He brought the Federation to entirely new levels of understanding. Around 2490 Choxx was commissioned by the Temporal Department of Investigations to develop a prototype temporal drive. DTI believed it was time the Federation learned to manufacture such ships on their own instead of merely relying on temporal salvage. Choxx agreed, excited for the theoretical possibilities. He was assigned as a consultant and civilian observer for the 1st Federation created Wells class. While on it's mission, that ship, the U.S.S. Boyne suffered some kind of accident, possibly due to a malfunction in the drive itself. Most of the officers were killed and Choxx was voted by the survivors to take command of the Boyne as they discovered themselves lost in time. Choxx quickly found himself over his head. He searched for Chronicles of specific traces, necessary to fuel his engine to make the jump home, but he was continually attacked by Temporal Factions. The Boyne took a recorded 47 jumps through time. Owing to a failure to correctly calibrate shields, Choxx Brel began to suffer temporal psychosis after the 5th jump. It was not until the 14th that he was able to receive the help he needed. Choxx now resides as a consultant for matters regarding Temporal Mechanics for the 5th SOD who have thus far, successfully protected him from further assaults by temporal factions. He continues, desperately, to search for a way back to his proper time-line and home. He currently resides in the 5th SOD's VCTC research center in the Kyana system. Notable Research Choxx has developed several notable theories which he too often talks about to anyone willing to listen. 1) Time is self-correcting. This, Choxx claims, suggests that unlike contemporary views about time being a chaotic system where stepping on a butterfly in the past results in an apocolyptic future, say where the Borg have assimilated the federation. In Choxx's theory all things are assigned Temporal Negation Factors. The higher the factor, the greater the chance interacting with that thing or altering it in some way will alter the future. The majority of people and things however have such a low Temporal Negation Factor that altering or interacting with them will not alter the future. Time seems to be able to correct minor issues such as the death of butterflies or even the majority of people. 2) Temporal Orphans In rare occasions, owing to Temporal anomalies, people can be erased from any timeline. In which case all record of the universe knowing that they existed or could exist or have exist is destroyed. They remain distinct from any time-line. In most cases the temporal anomalies eventually destroy these people, but if rescued, they find they have no place to return to. A number of Choxx's crew are what are considered Temporal Orphans. Choxx himself is beginning to suspect he may have made himself one in his multiple jumps through time. If that is the case, he never existed to make any impact in the Federation and has no home to return to. 3)The Temporal Crunch Synonymous with the Big Crunch from cosmological theory, the Big Temporal Crunch takes place solely in the temporal dimension. It is the antithesis to the Big Bang, in which all of time erases itself back to the point of inception across all time-lines. 4)Time is non-linear Contrary to popular belief, Time does not travel in a linear fashion. 5)Temporal Traces Different temporal events ring at different temporal frequencies. This is displayed through different phases in chroniton traces. The Boyne revolves upon harvesting a specific frequency to activate its drive. Temporal Anomalies can be identified by unique chroniton phase traces as can the Temporal Negation Factor. Owing to his generally friendly nature and the fact that he often goes on long tangents about this information, regardless of the Temporal Prime Directive the 5th has taken measures to attempt to isolate Choxx at the Research Lab. He is to be contacted only if needed to consult on matters of a potential temporal nature. Category:Characters Category:Personnel